


For Good

by TheSilverField



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Minor Spoilers, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post Season 2, Pre-Time Skip, canonverse, inspired by wicked, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: A conversation between friends about a girl in love with the stars.





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @attraversiamo19 for beta-ing this drabble! Thank you, sweets! It means the world <3

_ “Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better? _

_ I do believe I have been changed for the better. _

_ And because I knew you, _

_ Because I knew you, _

_ Because I knew you, _

_ I have been changed, _

_ For Good.” _

  
  


Well past midnight, Captain Levi was making his routine checks around their temporary base when he saw Historia’s unmistakably small form perched on the porch’s banister, the hood of her dark cloak pulled over her head.  Her chin was tilted upwards, bathing her pale, perfect face in silvery moonlight, and though her profile lacked any emotion, tears made trails of empty sorrow down her flushed cheeks.

A loose board groaned in protest under the weight of Levi’s foot when he stepped closer, but Historia didn’t jump in surprise. She hardly moved to glance Levi’s way, though her head tilted slightly in his direction as she continued to focus her gaze on the stars above.

“Do you think Ymir can see the stars where she is?” she asked hollowly, her voice as airy and light as the cool night breeze.

Levi walked until he was leaning on the post next to her, searching the sky for whatever Historia was looking for. “You shouldn’t be out here. You should be inside resting.” He avoided the question easily, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough to deter the young girl’s racing mind.

After telling everyone her story she had been quick to fall silent, only speaking when spoken to and hardly even then. It was a relief to see that she could still speak without being prompted by a question or an order, though Levi wished these painful questions could wait until tomorrow.

“She loved the stars, Captain,” Historia continued, her breath hitching with a silent sob. “Did you know that?”

Levi sighed in defeat, “No. I didn’t know that.”

Historia nodded, her lips twitching in a small smile. “She did. Ymir loved nighttime. She loved the stars and the moon. She loved to chart them and study them. She knew all the constellations and even tried to teach me.” 

She finally turned to look at her tired Captain, her face falling once more. Levi could see the heartbreak reflected in teary blue eyes, could feel the grief radiating from the shattered place in her chest as if it were tangible. “Do you think she can see them?”

Levi kept his own face clear of any emotion, of any doubt or pity he felt for the girl who hadn’t been granted the choice of a happy life. In that moment, he saw much of his younger self within her. “I don’t know. But we can always hope.”

Historia’s eyes squeezed shut briefly as she swallowed and turned her head back to the sky.  When she opened her eyes again, a fresh wave of tears poured out in streams, her shoulders shaking with each strained and smothered cry. 

Silence bloomed between the two Scouts for several minutes as they watched the sky together, but Levi had a question of his own he had been pondering after Historia’s inquiries.

“Historia,” he spoke gently, softer than the new recruits had ever heard him. “Do you think meeting her changed you for the better? Even though you’re hurting now? Was it worth this?”

For the first time in weeks, Historia laughed. It was breathy and empty, but it was more emotion in one moment than she had shown in the past several days. “I believe so, Captain. She was so worth it. Even though it hurts more than anything possibly ever could. It doesn’t matter.” Historia squared herself up with a breath of newfound determination, blue eyes shining with something _more_ than just the bond of friendship she had built with Ymir.

“It doesn’t matter at this point, because I’ve been changed for good.”


End file.
